Vampirina in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Alice's sister - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) *Dinah - Wolfie (Vampirina) *The White Rabbit - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Doorknob - Darkwing Duck *The Dodo - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King) *Bill the Lizard - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Rose - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *The Caterpillar - Scar (The Lion King) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Iago (Aladdin) *The Bird in the Tree - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *The Cheshire Cat - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Mad Hatter - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The March Hare - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Dormouse - Amos Mouse (Ben & Me) *The Card Painters - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy (Disney) *The Queen of Hearts - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *The King of Hearts - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Card Soldiers - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) Scenes *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 2 - Vampirina is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Skeleton ("I'm Late") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 4 - Vampirina Meets Darkwing Duck/The Bottle on the Table *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Vampirina ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 6 - Vampirina Meets Basil and David ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 7 - The Warthdog and the Meerkat *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 9 - A Mouse with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 11 - Vampirina Meets Scar ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Vampirina *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 13 - Vampirina Meets the Cheshire Tiger ("'Twas Brilling") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Jack Skellington Arrives Again) *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 17 - Vampirina Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Maleficent of Hearts *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Tiger Arrives Yet Again *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 20 - Vampirina's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 21 - Vampirina's Flight/The Finale *Vampirina in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Vampirina *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Darkwing Duck *Pinocchio *The Great Mouse Detective *The Lion King *Dumbo *Goldie & Bear *Aladdin *Winnie the Pooh *Beauty and the Beast *Ben & Me *Sleeping Beauty Gallery Going Batty-Scare B&B 5.jpg|Vampirina as Alice Oxana Hauntley.png|Oxana Hauntley as Alice's Sister Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Dinah Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg|Jack Skellington as the White Rabbit Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as the Doorknob Jiminy_cricket_disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as The Dodo Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Tweedledee Dawson.jpg|Dr. David Q Dawson as Tweedledum Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as The Walrus Timon.jpg|Timon as The Carpenter 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Bill the Lizard Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as the Rose Scar.jpg|Scar as The Caterpillar Iago in Aladdin.jpg|Iago as The Caterpillar as Butterfly Red in Goldie & Bear 2.png|Little Red Riding Hood as The Bird in the Tree Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as the Cheshire Cat Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as The Mad Hatter Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as The March Hare Amos Mouse.jpg|Amos Mouse as The Dormouse Lonesomeghostdisney.png|Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy as The Card Painters Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent as The Queen of Hearts Gaston.jpg|Gaston as The King of Hearts Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Card Soldiers Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:JiminyCricket1995